Power Shared
by CapriaStar
Summary: Own character found by Hiei causes major disruptions in the Makai and Ningenkai. Who will be the one to stop the potential catastrophe? Oneshot


I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. I just love them and express my appreciation of them in the form of writing. This is my first fanfiction so I am starting with a oneshot. Please be gentle.

Hiei was the one whom spotted her at the edge of Genkai's forest. He thought she was beautiful with her black hair and chocolate skin and his first thought was keep her away from Kurama. She was hurt so he took her to Genkai and Yukina to be healed only to find Yusuke and Kurama waiting for him.

"Yo Hiei. I guess that's the girl the toddler was talking about," Yusuke said as Hiei approached them with his burden.

"Hn, so Koenma sent you here for her? Who is she?"

"We don't rightly know. All Koenma said was that she has tremendous power that is drawing the Makai to her and threatening the Ningenkai. We are to try and contain her power barring that we turn her over to him and King Yemma, and we all know that is a death sentence," explained Kurama.

Hiei just walked into the shrine and dumped his burden on a bed bowed to Genkai and walked out. As he passed Yusuke and Kurama he said hn and kept on walking. Kurama watched him go and told Yusuke he'd go see what was bothering him, because as much as the actions were in character there was just something in Hiei's demeanor that screamed I'm pissed. Kurama found Hiei in a clearing they like to use for sparring but was halted by what he said more than the sword in his hand. "I want her, Fox. The three of us together or her and I but she is in my blood like a disease and I must have her."

"I thought that was the problem. Are you sure you want to include me?"

"You know I love you, and yes I want to include you even though she will probably prefer you to me. I just feel this need to be with her it's as strong as what I feel for you but also less in someway. I'm confused; I've only wanted and needed you before now she is calling to me. Do you think it is her power? Maybe this need is just her power calling to me," that last said with a hope his fox really didn't think would end up being the case.

"I am drawn to her as well, but not as strongly as you seem to be so I believe my desire for her may be coming through my connection to you. However, she may be calling to my demon half and the pull is just lessened because of my human half. I'll transform and then we'll know where we stand." And with nothing else said he transformed into Yoko. As soon as he did he felt the pull of her and a need so great he almost turned on Hiei. He transformed back and slumped against a tree. "I felt it as well; it was all I could do to transform back instead of killing you and going to her. She must be sealed and quickly or we are going to be overrun with demons."

She woke to Yusuke touching her. He was caressing her and she was not happy. She could feel something in her burn she was not his but she was in heat and her curse amplified it. Most males were only mildly discomfited by her heats why was he so different? No matter she could not let him progress any further or he would die. Only her chosen mate could touch her intimately without repercussions at least until she was fully mated. She was stranded on this planet and in heat and she would soon die from her heats if she did not find her mate, who is the only one able to channel her power and eliminate her need. Her heats were affecting her as well now and she had to be really careful to not let an innocent die just because she was in need. Ah, for the good old days when she was able to channel her power herself, then she felt no need to have a male now all she wanted was to let this strange boy take away the ache growing inside of her. Instead she called forth the wind and wrapped it around him and pulled him through the window. Her other problem she no longer could use her telekinetic abilities only her power over the elements remained within her control. She prayed for a quick death for herself and arose.

The boy hadn't spoken to her, at least not while she was conscious so she wasn't sure what country she was in, but the way her room was furnished led her to think she was in Japan. She tried to use her telepathy to see if communication was going to be a problem and found that she could still speak. Sometimes heats could take away speech so at least she wasn't completely at the mercy of whoever found her. She just had to make sure she made it seem like she was vocalizing when in fact she was using telepathy, which meant broadcasting her thoughts to groups of minds instead of just one mind. She gave a mental shrug and went in search of her host.

Hiei found her as she was opening the door to her room. She said hello telepathically mouthing the word in an attempt to appear normal and he replied telepathically, "Stupid woman do you really think I wouldn't recognize telepathic communication?"

"Most humans are not telepathic, though they can receive so I was trying to appease your limited sensibilities."

"I am a demon not a human."

"As am I," said Kurama. "What are you that you refer to us as human?"

"I am Freyna from the planet Lirilla, I was sent here to have a meeting with the higher beings of this world. As I was passing through the veil between the realms on my way back to the council my vessel became damaged and I crashed in the ocean. I have been here before but not to Japan and never stranded. As demons would you be able to contact the Spirit realm? My liaison is a being known as Koenma, he may be able to contact the council and have them send someone for me. I must leave this place before it is too late."

"Koenma sent us to find you, he said that you had to be _sealed?_. We can feel your power, but have no idea how to seal it," replied Kurama.

"My power cannot be sealed. It can only be channeled or else it will consume the planet as it grows within me until I am no more. The only way to channel the power is through mating, what you have been sensing is my heat not my power. The intensity of my heat is in correlation to my power but not actually my power. I only have one true mate and any other who attempts to mate with me will be killed by spells woven to ensure purity. I told the council I was too close to be sent on any missions, but they said my mate would not be far from me. I pray he resides on this world for if he does not there is no hope left for anyone."

"You are in heat but cannot mate? How will you recognize your mate, since it sounds like you have never met?"

"When we touch we will glow." She thought about it for a second then stuck out her hand towards Hiei. "May I touch you?" At just that moment Kuwabara came into the room knocking Hiei right into her arms. His desire for her shot up hundred times worse then before and there was a slight glow to them. Kurama gasped in shock, his lover whom he wanted for his mate was meant to be her mate. "This makes no sense there is a glow but it is nowhere near as strong as it should be if you were my mate." Just then Kurama reached out and touched her shoulder and the glow grew strong enough to radiate out from their bodies. Hiei backed away and the glow dimmed again. She said, "Let me touch him before we jump to conclusions."

Then she touched Kuwabara's shoulder and nothing but Jin, Touya, and Yusuke walked in Jin grabbing her as soon as he was within reach with a minimal glow. She let go of Kuwabara and pushed Jin away then looked to Touya clasped his shoulder. They lit up the room like a volcano's eruption the glow so bright it was blinding. Touya spoke the words, "I've been waiting for you," and proceeded to kiss her until her toes curled. She pulled away with reluctance, but she had to know the truth. There were just too many of them that glowed with her for her to be comfortable with the validity of Touya's claim. True they glowed very brightly together but was that really a proper indicator when everyone, but the orange haired fellow caused her to respond maybe they were all demons except for him and they had some kind of energy that interacted with hers and caused the glow. If that was the case she could either mate willingly with any one of them or unwillingly if they saw fit especially as her power grew and weakened her. She needed to find out right quickly what was what or get off this planet.

Touya knew she was his mate. He could see what she was thinking and knew that if he didn't convince her of who he was she was going to do something extremely drastic. While her purity really didn't matter to him he knew everything, her entire future, hinged upon it and he would not let her do something as reckless as just choosing someone and seeing if they could touch her in an intimate way without her power rising to defend her. Then he saw her thought about how Yusuke had been touching her earlier and his rage was blinding. He froze Yusuke and on the spot and formed an ice sword which he brought to his throat, "You molested my mate. You knew she was defenseless and yet you touched her. If it weren't for the fact that I can feel her heat's affect like everyone else I'd have already killed you. She is _mine!_"

Things would have gotten very bloody if she hadn't felt his rage build so quickly. She was instantly in his mind soothing him, and that's when she felt it, a pull towards his mind and a desire to stay with him. She looked at his memories and saw his dreams of her and heard the beings light from her world speaking to him in his dreams promising that she would be coming to him soon.

As his outburst finished she fell to her knees before Touya, "My lord, I am honored to be chosen as your mate. May our houses know great joy in this union, as well as we two. Please complete my soul." The words were ceremonial but binding and to the added shock of everyone was the reply Touya made.

"My lady and most high princess, I am honored to be chosen as your mate and consort. May our houses know peace and joy through our union, as well as we two. Please accept me and complete my soul." With those words spoken they were bound to one another. Touya kissed her again as the others left the room.

It went from a kiss to a touch to a moment neither would ever forget. It was a joining of souls and as her power flowed into Touya with every touch and caress it came back to her in the form of the life they created. They were not quiet by a long shot and everyone at Genkai's temple knew exactly what went on in that room all night long. When Freyna and Touya emerged in the morning her heat was gone and everyone was now very comfortable, at least physically, some people were having a little trouble handling the knowledge of what went on during the night. Yusuke was the most contrite, however, not because of what he heard all night, but because of what he had almost done to Freyna while she was unconscious.

"I really want to apologize for what I did yesterday. I have never done anything like that before and I really don't believe using my reaction to your heat is an excuse for such a dishonorable and inexcusable thing. I just beg both of yours forgiveness."

"You are forgiven by me," Freyna sent telepathically.

"I forgave you when I didn't kill you, and she was not hurt in any way. Friends," Touya said extending his arm.

"Friends," answered Yusuke clasping Touya's forearm and smiling.

Freyna turned to Genkai and bowed deeply saying to her "Please forgive us our rudeness in using your home as a hotel, if we could have waited we would have done so. Please accept my humble apology." Just as Genkai was about to reply Koenma showed up with the news that a ship was being sent for her and Touya and would be arriving in about three weeks. With this information they left for the Makai so that Touya could take care of what needed his attention there and for a lot of close contact without anyone around to hear them.

Everyone was there to see them off with well wishes and some slight sniffling, but when they found out that as third daughter of the Lirillan king her main duties were diplomatic errands and that they would be returning after an official ceremony and making their residence in the Makai there were smiles from everyone except Koenma until she sent him a little telepathic reassurance that her power was now released and no longer posed any threat to any planet nor life form she wasn't in heated battle with. Freyna left feeling great anticipation at her new future, Touya left with a feeling of joy that transcended anything he had ever felt before and knew he would feel this way as long as he was by her side.


End file.
